docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Good Case of the Hiccups/Transcript
Theme song :Giggling :Doc: These heels are high! :Emmie: Millie plays and sings, and we get to sing along! :Doc: Thank you, thank you. And now for the Superstartastic Sisters' next number... :Emmie: The crowd is going crazy! :and Emmie laugh :playing :and Emmie ::♪ No matter where we go ♪ ::♪ We always gotta rock the show ♪ ::♪ Bounce high, shake it low ♪ ::♪ Everybody knows ♪ ::♪ We know that we can bring it ♪ ::♪ As long as we're singin' ♪ :Millie: Ingin'-ingin'-ingin'-ingin'. :Emmie: There's something weird about the music. :stops :Emmie: Try again from the top. Put your hands... Giggles Er, paws and claws together for the fabulous Doc McStuffins! :playing :Millie: No-no-no-no-- :Emmie: Gasp Millie? i sing with my Mille mic every day, and this has never happened before. She must be broken. :Doc: The Superstartastic Sisters are just gonna have to find a way for the show to go on. :Emmie: OK. How? :Doc: I'll just slip out of my rock star shoes and get back to what I do best. :Doc and Emmie: Being a doctor to stuffed animals and toys. :Dr. McStuffins: Emmie, your mom just called to remind you about your piano lesson. :Emmie: Oh, yeah. I forgot. :Dr. McStuffins: Maybe you can come back after your lesson. I'd love to see the show. :Doc: See? The Superstartastic Sisters will sing again. :laugh :Doc: Bye! Just as soon as I figure out what's wrong with Millie. :goes off :Lambie: Ooh! A microphone! Oh! I always wanted to be a singer. :Millie: Well, little lady, give it a try-try-try. Huh. That's weird-weird-weird. :Lambie ::♪ I'm a la-a-amb with fee-ee-eelings ♪ ::♪ Wha-ha-ho-ho, fee-ee-eelings ♪ ::♪ Wha oo oo oo ♪ :claps :Lambie: Thank you! Thank you very much! I'll be here all week. :Stuffy: Encore! Encore! :Millie: Way to go-go-go. Little lamb-lamb-lamb. Hey, what's going on-going on-going-on? :Doc: Millie, your microphone is working, but something else in you is broken. You kept repeating when Emmie and I were singing with you. :Millie: Oh, dear-dear-dear! And I broke-broke-broke during a performance? Oh, that's bad-bad-bad. Doc, can you help me-help me-help me? :Doc: You bet I can! Come on. :Doc: Mom, I'm going out to the clinic. I have a patient to take care of. :Dr. McStuffins: Ooh. Anything I can help with? :Doc: Uhhh... I don't think so. Toys are my specialty. :Dr. McStuffins: They sure are. Let me know if you need a consultation. :Doc: OK. Thanks, Mom. I will! :Doc: The doc is in. :goes off :Stuffy: Hello! :Hallie: Heavens to Beatrice! You almost scared the stuffing right out of me. :Doc: Sorry, Hallie, but we have a new patient. :Stuffy: I'll introduce her. Please welcome to Doc McStuffins clinic for stuffed animals and toys, Millie the Microphone! :Doc: Millie has a very unique problem. :Millie: I can't stop-stop-stop saying the same thing over and over again-over again-over again. :Hallie: Got it. You don't have to tell me twice... or 3 times. :Doc: Let's get you to the checkup room. :Doc: First, I need you to say, "ahhh." :Stuffy: Ahhh! :Doc: Not you, Stuffy! Millie. :Stuffy: Oh. Hee hee. Yeah. :Millie: Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh. :Doc: I have a diagnosis. Hallie? :Hallie: Way ahead of you, Doc. :Doc: She has a case of Repeatitis. :Lambie: Gasps What's that? :Doc: Repeatitis is when you repeat things. It's kind of what I sound like when I have the hiccups. :Lambie: The what-ups? :Doc: The hiccups. They sound like this. Hiccup, hiccup, hiccup. :Stuffy and Lambie: Laughing :Stuffy: hic :Lambie: Hiccup That's fun. :Millie: That's easy for you to say-say-say. You can stop if you want to-want-to-want to. :Doc: Don't worry, Millie. We'll find a way to stop yours. My dad taught us all kinds of ways to try to stop the hiccups. :Millie: But what are-what are-what are hiccups? :Doc: My mom says they're spasms that make your lungs have a little hic and then an up. :Millie: Oh-oh-oh. :Doc: Maybe one of the cures for the hiccups will work for Repeatitis. :Doc ::♪ If you've got the hiccups, hiccups, hiccups ♪ ::♪ Here's what I can think up, think up, think up ♪ ::♪ So that you can lose 'em ♪ ::♪ You can shake 'em ♪ ::♪ You can make 'em, make 'em, make 'em go away ♪ ::♪ Sip of water ♪ ::♪ Spoon of honey ♪ ::♪ Laugh at something really funny ♪ ::♪ Get someone to scare you ♪ ::♪ Now try mooing like a cow ♪ ::♪ Blow a perfect bubble counting backwards while you're jumping up and down ♪ :Millie ::Hiccup :Doc ::♪ If you've got the hiccups, hiccups, hiccups ♪ ::♪ Gotta have a trick up, trick up, trick up your sleeve ♪ ::♪ So you can shake 'em and loose 'em ♪ ::♪ Whatever you can do ♪ ::♪ Until you make 'em, make 'em, make 'em go away ♪ :Doc: So maybe we can try scaring your Repeatitis away. :Stuffy: I'm on it. Rrrroar! Ah! :Chilly: One more scare like that, and I'll melt into a puddle! :Millie: Heh heh. Sorry. That was loud-loud-loud. Oh, no. It didn't work-didn't work-didn't work. :Doc: Then we have to try something else. When dad has the hiccups, he says "pineapple" as fast as he can as many times as he can while he hops in a circle. :Millie: I'll try anything-anything-anything. :Everyone: Pineapple, pineapple, pineapple, pineapple, pineapple, pineapple... :Stuffy: Pineapple! Sighs :Chilly: Whew! Now you've done it! You've melted me with your fiery dragon breath! Ohh-hoo-hoo! I'm done for! :Doc: Chilly, you can't melt and Stuffy can't breathe fire because you're toys, remember? :Chilly: Oh, yeah! You are the best doctor I've ever seen. :Doc: I just hope I'm good enough to cure Repeatitis. :Lambie: Of course you are. Take it away, Millie. :Millie: Taking it away-away-away. :Stuffy, Lambie and Chilly: Ohh! :Doc: There was another time when my dad tickled me. And I laughed so hard, I stopped hiccupping. :Stuffy: Tickle fight! :Everyone: Giggling :Stuffy: Doc, I think I broke my funny bone laughing so hard. :Chilly: You can break funny bones? :Doc: Chilly! :Chilly: Oh, wait. I don't have bones, do I? On account of being stuffed and all. :Doc: Laughs :Lambie: Well, how do you feel? :Millie: I think I feel better-better-better. :Doc, Stuffy and Lambie: Ohh! :Millie: Emmie and your mom will be back to sing with the Superstartastic Sisters-sisters-sisters, and I won't be ready-be ready-be ready. :Stuffy: Any other suggestions, Doc? :Doc: Well, hiccups go away after a while. But that's if you're a kid. I'm not sure how it works for toys who have Repeatitis. Maybe I missed something. Hallie, can you hand me my magnifying glass? :Stuffy: I'll get it! Aah! Oh! :Millie: Oh! Sorry-sorry-sorry. :Stuffy: I meant to do that. :Doc: Stuffy, you've done it! :Stuffy: I have? Uh, I mean, yeah, I have! So what have I done again? :Doc: You hit the eject button. I didn't know that Millie had a CD inside of her. :Stuffy: Oh, yeah. I sooo did that. :Lambie: I know that look. She's got it! :Doc: I do. The problem must be with Millie's CD. Hmm. :Lambie: Is "hmm" good or bad? :Doc: Good. Because I figured out why Millie has Repeatitis. :Lambie: Why? :Doc: Because her CD is dirty. :Lambie: Ohh! :Stuffy and Chilly: Ohh! :Doc: There you go. Clean as can be. :Millie: I really hope this works. I just want to get back to my music. :Doc: I think it worked already! :Millie: Gasps My Repeatitis is gone! :Lambie: Yes! :Millie: Oh, Doc, hit play, hit play. :Stuffy and Hallie: Oh! :Doc: Oh! :Millie: I said that twice because I'm excited. :Stuffy: All right! :Hallie: Yes! :playing :Millie ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ I didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better now ♪ :Everyone: Cheering :Millie: Thanks for helping me get rid of my Repeatitis. :Doc: You're welcome. :Millie: Now isn't it time for your solo? :Doc: Doctor by day... Rock star by night! It's the Superstartastic Sisters! Well, Sister! :Stuffy: Doc! Doc! Doc! Doc! :playing :Emmie: Doc? Doc? Are you in there? :stops :Doc: Toys, go stuffed. :Emmie: Your mom's ready to see the Superstartastic Sisters' big number. Are we ready? Did I hear Millie? :Doc: You heard Millie. :Emmie: You fixed her! :Doc: Yup. So let's show my mom what the Superstartastic Sisters can do. :Dr. McStuffins: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! I'm your biggest fan. :playing :and Emmie ::♪ No matter where we go ♪ ::♪ We always gotta rock the show ♪ ::♪ Bounce high, shake it low ♪ ::♪ Everybody knows ♪ ::♪ We know that we can bring it ♪ ::♪ As long as we're singin' ♪ :Dr. McStuffins: Whoo-hoo! The Superstartastic Sisters are awesome! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts